


[SC]R18 易感期后篇

by GGADverygood



Category: FF7
Genre: M/M, sc - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGADverygood/pseuds/GGADverygood
Relationships: 宿敌 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	[SC]R18 易感期后篇

(之前ac云回到过去的结局，很隐晦，最底下有答案)

“我有样东西要给你。”青年的脸有些泛红，看向他的眼神很是认真。

克劳德在湖畔边缓缓走着，他望向平静的湖面，手里摩挲着一圈闪烁的物体。

“咚”东西掉进了水里发出细微的声音，湖面上激起一圈又一圈的涟漪。

夜雨淅淅沥沥地下着，湿冷的空气从窗外蔓延进来，房内是两人交叠的喘息声。

“很痛么？”

见克劳德咬的下唇发白，萨菲罗斯停动作，伸手想去抚摸他的额头，却被一下子躲开。

面对一脸担心的青年，克劳德攀着他的肩膀亲了上去，碰到对方湿润的舌尖，两人自然而然地深吻起来。

青年身上的热度令他着迷，让人喘不上气的亲吻，就连体内被撑的太满而产生的疼痛也喜欢。

对方进出的动作逐渐激烈起来，克劳德的身体似乎也被感染了一般，变得滚烫。

那种如电击般的酥麻感，让他眼角湿润，克劳德的脸躲进被子里，青年一边小声说着“对不起”，下身又凶又狠地撞进他的生殖腔。

不知道什么时候开始，克劳德的手被对方十指紧扣地抓住，他甚至能感受到萨菲罗斯手里那个冰凉的物体。

克劳德觉得脸上湿的厉害，他打算伸手去擦，青年的指尖却先碰上了，接着是一个轻柔的吻落在他眼角。

萨菲罗斯感觉到他今晚异常的主动，克劳德会追着他索吻，用哭的沙哑的声音，一遍遍叫着自己的名字。

无论已经做了几次，每当萨菲罗斯拉开一点距离，克劳德都会紧贴上来，像是怕他离开一样。

耳边传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，克劳德睁开眼，就见到青年在那换训练服。

“是我吵醒你了么？”

萨菲罗斯转身便看到醒来的克劳德，他走去床边坐下，伸手摸着对方红红的眼角。

青年微笑着，透亮的眼睛像波斯猫一样，白发在阳光下显得更柔软，一脸乖巧地望着他。

克劳德坐起身，凑上去亲了一下他的嘴角，当青年想靠近自己的时候，克劳德却将他一把推开。

“你该去训练了。”

“好，我今晚会提早回家的！”青年心情很好地出门了。

房里剩下关门的声响，克劳德撑起身去穿衣服，再慢慢往厨房那走。

餐桌上摆着一个花瓶，里面插着一朵娇艳欲滴的蔷薇，旁边放着一份热可可和面包。

克劳德盯了良久，然后抓起那支深红的蔷薇丢到了垃圾桶。

房内再次响起关门声，桌上的早餐还静静地冒着热气。

“克劳德？克劳德？”

蒂法的声音将他唤醒，克劳德坐起身，面无表情地看着前方，脸上早已湿透。

1.在湖里丢的是萨菲罗斯送的戒指。  
2.doi时感受到那个冰凉的，是萨菲罗斯手里戴的戒指。   
3.深红蔷薇花语:只想与你在一起。  
4.两次关门一次是萨菲罗斯一次是克劳德。  
5.克劳德最后回到了未来有蒂法的时间线，被唤醒。


End file.
